Still into you
by Pay de Limon
Summary: AU. OneShoot. La tristeza y la soledad te matan lentamente. Para su desgracia, Trafalgar Law, a sus 26 años de edad, se encontraba inmerso ante la depresión y ansiedad, esa era la explicación a los malestares de su vida, siempre agobiado y sintiéndose fatal. Y eso le hacía sentirse tan estúpido.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bienvenida/o**

 **Estás leyendo a Pay de Limón, donde la locura, el dolor y la tragedia saben tan dulces como la miel.**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a ti, que estás leyendo esto, y a todas las personas que me apoyaron y animaron para finalmente subir mi primer fanfic, en serio ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, estos fueron creados por Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Pareja: ZoSan, leve insinuación LawSan.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic podría romper tu kokoro en mil pedazos.**

* * *

Una noche de verano, ocurrió lo que menos creía que podría pasarle a esas alturas de su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Trafalgar Law finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño sin problema alguno. En la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo parecía distinto, era algo bastante extraño para él, tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado anoche, realmente le era raro sentirse tan bien, cuando sabía que más bien debía sentirse ansioso, por lo cual se quedó sentado a la orilla de su cama, pensando, mientras el sol se filtraba por su ventana y le brindaba un calor reconfortante, no podía recordar lo que había soñado, pero eso no le importaba realmente.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, se dijo.

Hoy no se iba a sentir miserable.

Hoy sería su día.

Posteriormente se levantó completamente decidido, este día sería diferente, aún con el terrible dolor de cabeza que le acompañaba cada día, tal vez finalmente todo comenzaría a mejorar, incluso la fatiga que siempre cargaba había desaparecido. Antes de desayunar tomó una larga y placentera ducha, al verse en el espejo notó que aquellas enormes ojeras aún se encontraban muy marcadas por debajo de sus ojos, claro, no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, pero si las cosas seguían de ese modo, al menos estas disminuirían o se irían por completo, eso sería fabuloso, pensó.

Al llegar a su cocina, su mano se deslizó a través del estéreo para así encenderlo, inmediatamente el aparato comenzó a tocar y extendió la melodía por toda su casa, no era su canción ni grupo favorito, pero tampoco le molestó. Debido a su falta de apetito, sólo se preparó un café bien cargado, como de costumbre, aunque puede que ese día no fuese del todo necesario, debido a que había dormido de maravilla, evidentemente se había acostumbrado, así que simplemente tomó sus pastillas acompañadas de un sorbo de aquel amargo brebaje.

Law se vistió y preparó sus cosas para salir directamente a su trabajo, condujo hasta su pequeño consultorio médico, que había abierto gracias a todo el esfuerzo de su vida, ciertamente le había costado mucho, pero valía la pena, al menos tenía algo de su propiedad y que le dejaba dinero suficiente para mantenerse, además odiaba que le dieran órdenes y poco a poco se había ido ganando su fama en aquel pequeño pueblo como el buen doctor que era.

De ahí su día transcurrió de una manera casi completamente normal, cada cierto tiempo le llegaba un nuevo paciente con algún malestar a tratar, otros se aparecían para una revisión y seguimiento de su tratamiento, realmente era un día cualquiera, lo único que le reconfortaba pero la vez inquietaba, era, al menos, algo que le prometía hacerle salir de la rutina, y eso era que la noche anterior había quedado con aquel chico rubio de complexión delgada que respondía al nombre de Sanji, tomar esa misma tarde el almuerzo junto a él, junto al hombre que había sido su buen amigo durante años y, también, el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Por esa misma razón, su jornada de trabajo a la vez había sido tan agobiante, pues se encontraba totalmente nervioso debido al presunto encuentro que tendrían, tenían meses, casi un año sin verse debido a que Sanji usualmente se encontraba bastante ocupado con los estudios y él también se encontraba ocupado con el trabajo, realmente creía que se mantenían más ocupados evitándose.

Pero lo que ponía a Trafalgar aún más nervioso era el simple hecho de recordar su encuentro anterior, no supo cómo, pero aquel día había reunido todas sus fuerzas para finalmente confesarse al rubio, cuando lo hizo, él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado. Ese día se despidieron sin decir palabra alguna acerca del tema, de hecho, no dijeron palabra alguna después de su confesión, su corazón se retorció de agonía aquella vez, nunca había estado así de triste, no pudo evitar llorar y se sintió tan estúpido, sin embargo, al día siguiente no soltó ni una lágrima, ni el día que seguía después de ese, ni ningún otro día.

Tres semanas y dos días después de lo ocurrido el rubio le marcó y se disculpó, no es que le desagradara, se excusó, solamente le había tomado por sorpresa, le contó que había conocido a alguien, pero no mencionó ni una palabra más acerca de ello o de su confesión, tampoco volvió a marcar.

.

Y había sido finalmente ayer al anochecer cuando el menor decidió marcarle después de tanto tiempo. Sanji sonaba bastante alegre, por su parte, Law podía decir que se sentía alegre por él, hablar después de tanto tiempo le hizo sentirse bien, charlaron como solían hacer antes e incluso estallaron en risas, Trafalgar creía haber perdido los estribos, inclusive sentía que se la había pasado riendo por minutos sin parar y aunque era extraño, le asustaba hablar con él después de todo, pero también era cierto que había extrañado a su buen amigo.

Quería seguir hablando pero el rubio se disculpó, dijo que tenía cosas por hacer, él entendió, pero esta vez fue distinta a la anterior, esta vez estaba seguro que no volvería a pasar tanto tiempo para volver a hablarle, pues el rubio le había propuesto que se encontraran nuevamente en la casa del mayor, quería darle a probar nuevos platillos que había aprendido a cocinar, él accedió sin objeción alguna, no obstante, antes de colgar el teléfono Sanji mencionó que aún se sentía mal por lo sucedido hace casi ya un año y que definitivamente esta vez le daría una respuesta apropiada.

.

La ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo, peor se sintió cuando el reloj marcó finalmente su hora de descanso, suspiró, después de tanto tiempo finalmente enfrentaría su destino, se quitó su bata y guardó todo material médico, cerró el lugar y condujo hasta su vivienda, sin poner música, tratando de usar aquel silencio para relajarse, después de todo tal vez no quería saber lo que pensaba de él, realmente no lo quería, pero lo iba a escuchar de todos modos.

—Maldición—se dijo así mismo, estaba tan nervioso.

Se quedó un rato estacionado frente a su residencia, no veía al rubio por alguna parte o señal de él, si no mal recordaba ayer había mencionado estar fuera del pueblo, en la ciudad, tal vez no tardaba en regresar, se convenció. Al menos eso le permitiría entrar más tranquilo a su casa, se acomodó en su sofá, a pesar de haber dormido tan bien sus ojos le pesaban, claro, la secuela de sus noches de insomnio, así que optó por recostarse un rato mientras esperaba, sus parpados se cerraron y sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.

Al despertar se fijó en la hora, el cielo estaba teñido en un tono muy azul, ya era bastante tarde. Sanji no había llegado, Law nunca se había atrevido a marcar al menor porque siempre pensó que sería una molestia, incluso aún lo pensaba, pero aún así, sólo por esta vez marcó, tampoco contestó.

.

'Bzzzzz.'

Vibró el móvil del rubio.

—Maldición, Sanji—exclamó el chico de cabello verde interrumpiendo aquel posesivo beso—tu teléfono.

Sanji sabía bien de quien se trataba, sabía quién estaba tras la línea marcándole, se disculpó internamente con el chico de cabello azabache, lo sentía tanto, pero no había podido contenerse, Sanji simplemente no puedo evitar dejarse atrapar ante aquel seductor hombre que ahora poseía sus labios intensamente, maldijo, él nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, fue hasta que conoció a Zoro meses atrás que experimentó un sentimiento que nunca en su vida había sentido.

Le gustaba.

Pero especialmente en esos momentos, lo deseaba.

El tipo era un idiota más no negaría que le había atraído desde que lo vio, no creyó tener oportunidad alguna, pero ahí estaban, Roronoa dejó de besar sus labios y se dirigió al cuello del rubio, era suave, níveo, lo saboreo completamente, marcándole como de su propiedad.

El rubio se levantó y le quitó la camisa al contrario por encima de la cabeza, dándole a entender que simplemente debía ignorar el incesante vibrar del aparato, mientras el chico de cabellera verde le desabrocha los vaqueros y los tiraba al suelo, inesperadamente se le seca la boca al contemplar el cuerpo frente a sus ojos, aquella espalda ancha, musculosa y su cadera estrecha, si bien era la silueta clásica de un hombre, a su vista era perfecto y único, podía pasarse todo el día entero mirándole.

Zoro le sujetó de las manos y tiró de él contra la pared bruscamente, acorralándole, buscando irrumpir nuevamente con fuerza en los labios de Sanji, entre besos le mostró una sonrisa burlona, era evidente que el chico nunca había sido tocado de esa manera. Y no es que fuera cierto, pero aquel hombre le provocaba diversas sensaciones, no era solamente la obscenidad de sus roces, besos y caricias, si no que creía que al verlo por primera vez se había llegado a enamorar de él.

Le encantaba totalmente.

—Ah…—Sanji gimoteaba y se estremecía ante las mordidas que le eran concedidas a su cuerpo.

'Bzzzzzz', vibró el teléfono.

Ignoraron nuevamente el celular, pues el calor que desprendían uno al otro les hacia anhelarse con más afán y vehemencia. Estaba claro que para ellos no era una sensación totalmente nueva, pero si distinta a la que había experimentado alguna vez, todo era simplemente tan apasionado y ardiente. Sanji tomó las riendas del acto, ahora era él quien acorralaba al 'marimo' contra el muro, no obstante para Zoro simplemente ser el pasivo no era lo suyo, sabía que para Sanji tampoco, de todas formas le elevó mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, aunque un poco enfadado, el rubio se dejó cargar enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas, y sus brazos en el cuello del chico de cabello verde.

Zoro le llevó al sofá y ambos se acomodaron a su conveniencia, sin previo aviso unos dedos se vieron dentro de Sanji danzando por lo mucho un par de minutos, el acto iba demasiado rápido, pero no dejaba de ser tan intenso y placentero, comenzó a embestirle lentamente después de haber retirado sus dedos y meter su miembro dentro de él.

—Ah. Zoro… oh, despacio.

"Madre mía"

—Mngh—Zoro gruñó, le mira y se relame —Joder.

De alguna manera ambos reprimían los gemidos aunque para el rubio era más difícil, como se lo había imaginado Zoro, seguro era la primera vez de Sanji con un hombre, entretanto, el miembro de este demandaba e imploraba por atención obligándole a darse una ayuda a sí mismo. Zoro por su parte se deleitaba con la vista, Sanji parecía tener un cuerpo bien trabajado y proporcionado, le hechizaba totalmente.

"Ah, era delicioso"

Después de un buen rato de entrar y salir, Zoro encontró aquel punto que le volvía loco, podía sentir la cabeza del pene del contrario tocar su próstata durante el aumento de velocidad de las arremetidas, sabía que no duraría más, sus piernas se tensaron. Finalmente los dos llegaron al orgasmo, ambos se sintieron completamente satisfechos con su logro, pues había sido intenso, fogoso, febril, tal vez desesperado, pero para él, había sido perfecto.

'Bzzzzzz.'

Esa vez fue la última que el teléfono de Sanji vibró.

.

Realmente lo sabía, después de meses ya se lo había imaginado ¿cómo no darse cuenta? Sabía perfectamente que algo así sucedería, no necesitaba que Sanji se lo dijera, no necesitaba que saliera de sus labios para saber que nunca le podría corresponder, sin embargo todo ese tiempo se mintió así mismo y no quiso creérselo, quiso creer que su vida cambiaría y volvería a ser la de antes, nunca había estado más equivocado.

La tristeza y la soledad te matan lentamente.

Para su desgracia, Trafalgar Law, a sus 26 años de edad, se encontraba inmerso ante la depresión y ansiedad, esa era la explicación a los malestares de su vida, siempre agobiado y sintiéndose fatal.

Y eso le hacía sentirse tan estúpido.

Estúpido, tan estúpido.

Nunca se lo dijo a alguien, ni a Sanji, quien era la persona más cercana a él, no quería ser una molestia para el rubio ni para alguna otra persona, aunque tampoco se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, a veces la gente simplemente no sabe qué hacer o son meramente irritantes, realmente estaba bien de esa manera.

Muy bien.

Sin embargo Law no era tan estúpido, después de años de continúas secuelas de cambios de humor, baja autoestima, pérdida de peso y así como de sus intereses personales, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, aprovechando el hecho de que era doctor, se auto medicó, puede que no fuera la mejor opción, pero siquiera así todo podría mejorar.

Quizá.

Al inicio todo fue horrible, si de por sí ya era bastante difícil lidiar con algo como aquel maldito trastorno, ahora tenía que lidiar con los horribles efectos secundarios de los anti depresivos, los cuales cambió constantemente hasta encontrar unos que se adaptaran a sus necesidades, tampoco es que llevara mucho tiempo consumiéndolos, era cierto que ocasionalmente le ayudaban bastante o a veces le hacían sentirse peor.

Naturalmente era difícil lidiar con el cansancio y la fatiga, con la ansiedad, con el insomnio, con los mareos acompañados de las náuseas y la falta de apetito, además esporádicamente su visión comenzaba tornarse borrosa y la boca se le sacaba terriblemente, asimismo de que estas le hacían sentirse más irritable y le daban una personalidad aún más agresiva, a veces le daban fuertes ataques de ira, terribles ciertamente, bueno, en pocas palabras, estaba completamente jodido.

Pero tomaba esas pastillas para sobrevivir.

No entendía cómo, había sido bastante difícil, pero de cierta manera había logrado sobrellevar todo ese dolor, solo.

Una suave brisa se coló por su ventana y le acarició delicadamente, tan gentil, decidió marcar por una última vez.

—Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, gracias.

'Beep.'

Suspiró.

—Hey, Hola—las palabras salieron difícilmente de su garganta, indudablemente nunca lo había superado—Así que después de todo no llegaste ¿eh?

No culpaba a Sanji, porque no era su culpa, por el contrario, le estaba completamente agradecido, Sanji había sido más de lo que pudo haber pedido y merecido en toda su miserable y estúpida vida. En realidad, en sus peores noches, pensaba en él, prácticamente cada noche, patético. A pesar de todo, a su lado había aprendido a vivir.

Había sido verdaderamente demasiado.

Pero era evidente que él no había sido suficiente para Sanji.

Su pecho le dolía.

Cerró los ojos.

Realmente no culpaba a nadie ni a algo en específico, frecuentemente se sentía terrible sin tener razón alguna, de hecho, eso era completamente normal, debido a la deficiencia de un neurotransmisor llamado serotonina que le hacía las cosas para nada fáciles. Y aunque hoy había creído sentirse más feliz que nunca, eso no parecía ser suficiente, todo se le caía a pedazos, imparcialmente no se encontraba triste, pero ahora tampoco podría decir que se consideraba feliz, simplemente, nada, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sentía que alguien le llama, le estaba acechando, su momento estaba llegando.

—Me alegra que hayas decido marcar, lo siento, yo no pude, gracias por la respuesta—no podía detener el temblar de su cuerpo—Está bien, realmente me alegra, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Tomo aire para calmarse.

'Sólo hazlo.'

—Te amo— nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil soltar nuevamente aquellas palabras—aún después de todo este tiempo te amo, lo siento tanto, nunca más volveré a molestarte, así que espero que seas realmente feliz, gracias por todo.

'Es fácil.'

Maldición.

'Hazlo.'

'¿Qué estás esperando?'

Paró de luchar internamente.

'Ya es hora.'

Todo se detuvo.

Cándidamente deslizó la navaja a través de su ante brazo, cortando la arteria principal de este, hizo lo mismo en su otro brazo con tanta tranquilidad, de cierta manera se sentía liberado, podía sentir la cálida luz de la luna sobre su rostro y escuchar el dulce canto de la noche murmurándole. No abrió los ojos ni una sola vez, no soltó ni una palabra hasta después de un buen rato, su rostro tampoco expresó dolor.

—Te amo—repitió— esas son mis últimas palabras para ti, así que no se te ocurra cambiar de opinión ¿está bien?

—Porque es realmente muy tarde, lo siento, yo, siempre tuve miedo, lo siento, yo sólo quería verte una vez más, aunque fuera por un instante.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos, las lágrimas brotaban de su cara, todo dolor había desaparecido, tenía cierta mirada en su cara, era indescriptible. Aunque ahora estaba sólo y moría por su cuenta, no le lastimaba, realmente siempre había estado sólo. Simplemente ¿cómo describir la cara de alguien que finalmente encuentra lo que tanto había estado esperando?

¿Cómo describirlo si aquello que esperaba era la muerte?

Y finalmente, ¿Cómo describir su mirada al soltar su último suspiro?

Tan tranquilo

Pero a la vez tan triste.

Tan impasible y estoico.

* * *

 **¡En serio, gracias por leer!**

 **Si te ha gustado, me animaría bastante que me dejaras un lindo review :)**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas.**


End file.
